


Don't give me problems, give me wine

by lowfatsimp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream's POV, Drinking, Flirting, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Pining, Poor judgement, Slow Burn, Tagging as I go, They're stupid your honor, This is my first work, Unrequited Crush, Wet Dream, dream is dense, please spare me, procrastinated studying for finals by writing this pogchamp, self-deprecation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowfatsimp/pseuds/lowfatsimp
Summary: Dream likes George. A lot. He also tends to slip up. A lot. Barely able to mask the infatuation that lined his words with flimsy excuses and cover-ups, praying no one could see through his facade.To boil it down, Dream wants George. And he wants George to want him back.It’s not that he thinks he deserves him--it’d be selfish to do so--but there's nothing wrong with a little wishful thinking...right?Inspired by the song "Head In The Clouds" by BabyJake(which was gonna be the title but I changed it to the album name the song's apart of instead because it sounds cooler lmao)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	Don't give me problems, give me wine

**Author's Note:**

> While this certainly isn't my first fic, it's very much my first work here on ao3 so please bear with me here I'm still a bit of a noob :')
> 
> If you'd like, you can listen to the song to kinda get a vibe for this fic plus it's banger so win-win I'd say B)

Dream sat in his chair, thinking.

He huffed, rising from his seat to make his way to the kitchen.

Swinging the door open, he grabbed a bottle buried deep in the back of the fridge.

It isn’t what he needs, but it’s what he wants.

He’s not generally one to act impulsively, but he knows there would be nothing else to help him forget for a little while.

Which is what he wants to do.

Forget.

Or at least try to.

He chose not to grab a cup to limit himself, establishing his commitment to get utterly shit-faced.

He quickly returned to his room, before feeding a certain needy feline, shutting the door with the exception of a small crack to convenience the same furry animal.

He flopped down on his unmade bed, unscrewing the lid off the bottle he held to take a very much needed drink. 

He made a face at the sickeningly sweet aftertaste, lying back on the bed and closing eyes to adjust to the burn lacing his throat.

A tinge of regret pinched his conscience as he cursed himself for not grabbing a coke to chase it down with.

He turned his head to the side, eyes flickering towards the phone he left on the covers.

He contemplated, before shaking his head.

He knows with his soberness slipping, he’d end up tweeting or posting something he'd regret.

Or, rather, texting a certain brit something worse.

Dream’s felt his face heat up. He pursed his lips.

God, he really liked that boy. Truly.

...

Maybe some eye candy would do him some good.

He gave into his second impulse of the night, grabbing his phone to pull up twitch, happy to see _he_ was still streaming, before redirecting it to display the screen on his tv.  
  
  


He was already a swig or two down the bottle of jack which, to his regard, was leftover from a birthday party (specifically, his) a few months back.

His typical low tolerance left him very drunk that night, and this night was no exception.

He wasn’t far down the bottle, yet he could already sense that feathery feeling that defogged his head.

He needed this, a distraction. But it deemed itself contradictory as his actions so far had been continuously influenced by that brown-haired boy.

Dream watched the screen, staring at the brunet occupying the corner of the screen.

He was streaming minecraft, _of course_ , but was accompanied by Sapnap.

Dream remembers when the two invited him to join that afternoon, but he decided to opt out after waking up late in the day feeling especially unwell, his stomach threatening to upchuck the contents within.

One could argue he was “lovesick”, even.

Sure, upon better judgement, drinking wasn’t exactly the most ingenious of remedies, but he knew no amount of tylenol and dayquil would stop the daydreams that abetted his churning stomach.

He continued admiring George with a vigilant gaze. Eyes tracing along brown locks, moving down to a gleeful expression, baring the most enticing of smiles. Milky white skin remained unblemished underneath a one-size too big hoodie sported ever too often.

Dream focused his attention to George and Sapnap’s task at hand; the construction of a building of sorts. Along with the short amount of progress they had made, he noticed the dialogue between the two was a bit scarce.

He bit the inside of his cheeks, pondering the thought of joining the teamspeak to help freshen the stale mood.

He sighed. That wouldn’t have been a problem if it weren’t for the liquor currently buzzing his mind.

He couldn’t do that to George; embarrass him, let alone in front of thousands of viewers.

Instead, he watched the brunet let out a playful giggle after hitting Sapnap’s minecraft avatar which prompted a chase from the Texan.

His heart fluttered. He could get drunk off the sound of his laughs alone. 

Of course, those caused by blond himself were the most intoxicating.

With another sigh, he began tapping on the glass bottle in his hands. He furrowed his eyebrows in frustration and--although he’d refuse to admit it--jealousy; frustrated with his former self for declining his friends offer just to end up watching the two mingle together without him. Not to mention the unjust enviousness he felt towards Sapnap for sparking such pretty noises from the brit. On top of all that, washing it all down with a bottle of booze as he wallowed in the plethora of problems he created for himself.

Dream chuckled. _Pathetic_ , he thought.

He slumped his body, pulling the hood of his hoodie over his head and tightening the strings. He blew up the remaining strands of hair sticking out from under the hood before hastily bringing the bottle up to his mouth for another drink.

Frustration continued to simmer inside him but slowly softened overtime as he watched his friends mess around and give each other a hard time.

He found himself in a better mood by the time George began wrapping up his stream; in addition to a more substantial state of inebriation.

He smiled warmly as he watched the boy wave a hand to the webcam. Such a mundane gesture, but one Dream particularly adored.

He continued to marvel before the screen faded to an end, cueing him to shut his tv off.

He sat for a moment, clicking his tongue a few times before picking up his phone that pinged with a notification at the same time.

He clicked it, his phone opening to a snapchat thread.

  
  


[george]

_how’s ur corona holding up? assuming ur still alive lol_

  
  


Dream let out a short laugh, pulling up the keyboard to send a reply.

  
  


[you]

_still very much alive thank you and i don't have corona tho i guess you could argue i am currently intaking it's sister definition_

  
  


Dream watched George’s type bubble disappear before an incoming call abruptly covered his screen. He smirked, biting back a laugh as read the screen name, accepting the call.

“Dream.”

Dream brought a finger to rest on his lips.

“Mhm?”

“Are you drinking?” George asked, wasting no time.

“Now why would you think that, George?”

His voice faltered as he struggled to hold back a giggle.

“Is this what you ditched streaming with us to do instead?”

Dream couldn’t exactly tell if George was actually irritated or not, but decided to challenge it anyway.

“Would you be mad if I was honest...?”

“ _Dream._ ”

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding, I swear. Seriously, I was actually sick earlier today.”

“Earlier...so you’re saying you _could_ have joined tonight's stream?”

Dream quirked an eyebrow, as if the person on the other line could see it.

“Would you have _really_ wanted my tipsy ass on your stream? I mean come on, I can practically visualize the tweets trending on twitter.”

A short pause.

“Hm. Fair enough, but I still can’t believe you’re drinking.”

“How come? Is it a crime to want a drink every once in a while?”

“Of course not, it’s just--you don’t drink too often. I mean, surely there’s _some_ reason?”

Dream sucked in his breath. The last thing he wants to do is admit to George _he’s_ the reason why.

“No,” he started, “not really I just...I dunno, felt a little pent up. Wanted to get loose, ya know?”

“I see...” George sounded unconvinced. “jeez, it’s been a while since you last drank, huh? I mean, you haven't drank since that jackbox party we did for your birthday huh?"

Dream silently thanked him for not pressing it.

“Oh yeah...hey wait, are you able to tell when i'm drunk?"

A laugh of disbelief rang from the speaker.

"Dream, I've known you for years and we talk pretty much everyday. Yes, I can tell if you're drunk. Plus, it’s easy to tell ‘cause your voice gets super soft and shit."

Dream chewed his lip.

"Like a...like a _good_ soft?..."

  
  


"Hm...Like a 'never take anything seriously' and 'everything ever is suddenly funny' type of soft. You constantly giggle like a damn toddler; more than me even."

That earns a chuckle from Dream.

George continued, "Not to mention your flirtation meter goes off the charts, I swear to god your eyes damn near pop out your head the way you ogle at me"

Dream's face flushes instantly.

"Wh--what? I do _not_ ogle at you.” He sputters.

"I beg to differ. I dunno why you’re acting so surprised now, it's no different than those _bedroom-eyes_ you give me behind that screen of yours _without_ the influence of alcohol.”

Dream sat up defensively.

"What?! Stop! I do _not_!"

"Mhm... Why don't we ask every single person on twitter then."

"Oh come on, now you’re just fuckin' with me."

His heart stings at the words, but he knows it's true.

"Maybe a little...but it doesn't make it any less true."

He could hear the brits sly smirk through the receiver.

" _George_."

"C'mon~ Just tell me you love me Dream." George spoke in a haughty tone.

Dreams skin was on fire. He took a moment to breathe before holding the device to his ear again.

"I am 2 seconds away from tweeting something that's gonna make you regret all of this.”

The threat is ineffective as he stammers out his words. George brushes over it instantly.

"You're blushing, aren't you. You're totally blushing aha! Aww, is Dweam feewing embarrased?" George giggles out, triumph lingering from his words.

"You're such a jackass..." Dream grumbles out, straining his words as he moved his free hand to cover his face.

His fingertips melted into the full-body blush that had engulfed him, aiding the swarm of butterflies that fluttered around his abdomen, already amplified due to the effects of the empty elixir long discarded on the floor.

He took in a breath, nose twitching at the mixed scent of sweat and alcohol ingrained into his skin.

  
  


He couldn't help but give a small smile, another giggle escaping through his teeth.

His mind had been moving at snail's pace in addition to the building fantasy clouding his mind, tuning his attention back to reality as he heard George speak again.

"Am I wrong, though? C'mon, prove me wrong."

Dream ran his fingers through golden locks.

"Whaddya mean, 'prove you wrong'? You are, most certainly, wrong."

"Ooo, sounding a lil' guilty there, Dream? You know what I mean. Send me a picture of you, idiot.”

Dream let out an exasperated laugh.

"No way, I am _not_ entertaining this torment of yours."

"Hm, you're no fun." George pouted.

"Mhm, and you're an asshole. Now shoo, I was in the middle of something before you _rudely_ interrupted me with a phone call."

"Oh i'm sure it was riveting, drinking yourself to death."

"Oh, you know it was."

"In all seriousness though, drink some water and don't overdo it. I’d be, at the very least, a _little_ sad if you died."

"George cares about me? Aww, I wuv you too Georgie-worgy~"

"Make that 0%. Goodnight Dream. I’ll talk to you tomorrow if you're not already on your deathbed.”

Dream chuckles.

"Sounds good George. Goodnight."

They both shared another laugh before George hung up the call.

Dream sighed, a sad smile formed across his lips as he laid his phone down on sheets below him.

"I love you too, George..." He mumbled softly.

He thought for a moment, reaching a hand up to touch along his cheeks.

His hand then moved again before he could process it, picking up his phone and navigating back to snapchat.

_But not as much as I hate you_ , he thought while switching the camera to face him.

Dream took in a breath.

He watched his eyes scan his face. His cheeks were a deep crimson compared to the gradient flush embedded into his skin. Bedhead flopped across his forehead and splayed across the pillow he laid on. A bit of collarbone was exposed from beneath the hoodie he wore; glistened in sweat.

He also reeked of alcohol, but a picture wouldn't discern as such.

He looked like a mess, but he was more than willing to place the blame on George for that.

Dream held the screen up, cocking a smirk and a middle finger with his free hand to the camera before it flashed in response.

He examined the photo, a quarter of his face was visible; half of a smile donning an especially sharp canine below tinted cheeks with a few freckles poking out but nothing more, eyes just out of frame. 

He figured George deserved a bit of an asshole tax on his behalf.

The middle finger he brandished busied the corner of the screen. The hood of his maroon sweatshirt peeking behind it along with dirty blonde curls.

He supposed it wasn't the worst picture of him, but still hesitated before sending it .

Eyes trailed along the page before watching the "delivered" change to "opened", as if the boy on the other side of the screen had patiently anticipated the photo.

  
  


In a short panic, Dream turned off the device, silently cursing himself for such a childlike reaction.

The screen then suddenly lit up, displaying a notification across it.

  
  


_[George took a screenshot of your snap!]_

  
  


He blinked.

_Did George mean to do that?_

He unlocked his phone, clicking the chat to find a bitmoji forming a thought bubble.

He sucked in his breath, antsily watching the dots jump before disappearing. An eyebrow furrowed in confusion before the bubble reappeared followed by a text.

  
  


[george]

_this is going in the blackmail folder_

  
  


Dream rolled his eyes.

  
  


[you]

_and you say i ogle over you_

[george]

_you wish_

[you]

_its okay, i can send you shirtless pics all you have to do is ask_

  
  


Dream smiled watching George open the message.

His smile faltered as the seconds turned to 30, then a minute.

A pit planted in his stomach as he realized he might have overdone it.

He clicked the chat preparing to apologize before a text beat him to it.

  
  


[george]

_i might have to take you up on that offer ;)_

  
  


Dream sighed in relief and puzzlement as he reread the text.

  
  


[you]

_yeah im sure you would_

[george]

_okay enough, i was just jk loverboy_

  
  


Dream’s heart hummed at the nickname. He wouldn't mind George calling him that more often.

  
  


[george]

_now actually go to bed, i plan on streaming again tomorrow and need you_

  
  


Dream flickered his gaze past his phone with another sad smile.

_I need you too._

  
  


[you]

_okay okay if you insist, but can i get a kiss at least?_

[george]

_goodNIGHT_

  
  


Dream chuckled.

  
  


[you]

_goodnight george_

  
  


He opened his chat with Sapnap to send one final message before shutting off his phone and tossing it next to him.

He flipped his pillow, instantly melting into the cool fabric.

He stared at the wall with low-lidded eyes.

Words couldn't comprehend how much he longed for the brit.

Words couldn’t amount to the desires that plagued his mind, day in, day out.

The desire to alternate the universe and transform their playful flirtation into something real, something bonafide.

He had nothing but dreams to rely on, no matter how far-fetched they seemed.

Anything to feel like the real deal, he'd take it.

Anything.

He felt his mood begin to sullen from wishful thinking; another faulty attribute of his.

_No one would give a negative person the time of day. You're being selfish._

Dream shut his eyes, not even daring to reopen them as sleep quickly enveloped him, tearing him away from the thoughts clouding his mind. Something he couldn't have asked for more.

  
  


[you]

_if george sends you any pictures, theyre photoshopped. dont believe a word he says_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Gonna try to work on the next one but it might be a minute til it's posted becuz i got finals this week. Wish me luck B')


End file.
